histoire à shibusen
by ziiibou
Summary: C'est la rentrée des classes a shibusen. Alphonse, un garcon d'une timidité maladive, est seul, dans un coin. Comment va-t'il faire pour se trouver une arme et une place au sein de l'ecole ?   Le resumé est pas super désolée mais lisez le et vous verrez !
1. Chapter 1

Ceci est le tout debut de ma premiere histoire ! Je remerci Bakasama1428 pour m avoir aidé !

j'espere que cela vous plaira et n'hesitez pas a laisser des commentaires !

Prologue

Une grande adolescente, vêtue d'une T-shirt violet qui lui remontait au-dessus du nombril, laissant apercevoir un piercing vert s'approche de moi.

« - Salut toi ! » me crie-t-elle en me tapant sur l'épaule.

« - Bon... bonjour... » je lui réponds timidement

Pourquoi vient-elle vers moi ?

Cette jeune fille me met mal à l'aise... Je ne suis pas habitué au bruit et à cette familiarité ! Et puis cette tenue ! Mes parents trouveraient cela indécent...

« -Comment tu t'appelles ? » me demande t elle

Et avant que je ne réponde :

« - Moi c'est Romane !

-Je... je me nomme Al... Alphonse Du Maitre... » je lui bégaie

« - Alphonse ? Je peux t'appeler Al ? Enchantée ! »

Cette fille... Romane... Je voudrais qu'elle s'en aille... Loin ! Je veux rester seule ! Elle m'insupporte !

« - Je... moi aussi !

-Pourquoi tu restes tout seul ? T'es pas un peu timide toi ? »

Comment fait-elle ? Comment fait-elle pour être aussi expansive ?

« - Alors ? Pourquoi tu réponds pas ? Viens on va avec les autres ! Tu veux pas te décoincer ?

-Non ! Je ne veux pas ! Tu me déranges ! Pourquoi es-tu venue ? Va-t'en ! »

Ca y est, je me suis lâché. J'ai peur de sa réaction maintenant...

« - Ah ! Enfin ! s ecria t elle en m'ébouriffant les cheveux

Je savais que tu pouvais t exprimer ! Mais faut vraiment que je te pousse à bout ! Mais bon, c'est déjà ça...

Maintenant je vais te laisser tranquille mais oublies pas de dire ce que tu penses ! »

Elle me fait coucou de loin avant de disparaitre dans la foule de nouveaux élèves. La dernière chose que je vois de Romane est la touffe rousse de ses cheveux.

Je reste immobile un moment, le regard dans le vague, avant de reprendre une tenue descente.

Je remets ma mèche en place et ma cravate droite.

Vraiment bizarre cette fille...

Je m'appelle Alphonse Du Maitre et j'ai 15 ans.

Je suis assez petit pour mon âge et surtout très mince.

Je rentre à l'école de shibusen cette année.

Je suis le 3e enfant de la famille Du Maitre sur 6. C'est une famille d'armes démoniaques réputées depuis des générations.

Mais moi, je n'ai aucun don... Je suis d'ailleurs le seul de ma famille... Mes 4 frères et mes 2 sœurs peuvent tous se transformer... Le plus doué est mon petit frère, et il se moque beaucoup de ma faiblesse.

Comme je ne peux me transformer en rien mes parents, déçus, m'entrainent à devenir un bon meister.

Je ne suis vraiment pas très doué.

Néanmoins je préfère manier mon frère de 17 ans, Jean, qui se transforme en fleuret. Mais nous ne nous accordons pas très bien car lui est très intelligent, réfléchi et très facile a aborder alors que moi, comme tout le monde le dit, je ne suis pas très sociable. Même si mes parents m'y poussent, je n'arrive pas à me faire des amis...

J'espère de tout mon cœur que cela va changer ici !

Mais je me demande encore... Pourquoi cette fille est-elle venue vers moi ?


	2. Chapter 2

Salut ! Me revoila avec un 2e chapitre un peu plus court dsl ! le prochain, quand j aurais fini de le réecrire, sera plus long ! n'hesitez pas, postez des com !

Chap2

« Salut et bienvenue à tous les nouveaux élèves de shibusen ! »

Apres cette phrase le maitre Shinigami se recule et laisse la place à une femme qui se présente comme étant notre professeur principal cette année, Mme Etane.

La grandeur du maitre shinigami me surprend. Gabriel nous l'avait déjà beaucoup décrit mais je sais qu'il exagérait pour nous faire rêver, mes 2 petites sœurs et moi.

La voix douce et tranquille de Mme Etane me sort de mes pensées :

« -Je vais vous donner une feuille d'inscription sur laquelle vous marquerez toutes les informations demandées. »

Je regarde la fiche qu'un élève plus expérimenté me tend. Je réponds a ce que je peux (nom, prénom, âge...) mais laisse plusieurs cases vides (entrainement de combat suivis, niveau, préférences d'armes...)

« Qui a un problème pour répondre ? » demande notre professeur

Une voix que je reconnais comme étant celle de Romane jaillit derrière moi :

« -Nous s'il vous plait ! »

Je me retourne d'un trait. Elle est assise par terre à quelques pas derrière moi, seule. Nous ? Qui ça nous ?

Elle se lève et s'approche de moi avec un sourire et me prend le fiche des mains.

« -Tu ne sais pas ce que tu préfères ? Ou alors tu n'as jamais essayé ?

-Rends le moi !

-Oh tu es un meister ? J'en étais sure ! Tiens ! » S'ecrie-t'elle en me tendant une feuille.

Je lui réponds un petit merci et me retourne en boudant. Je lis le prénom de Romane et le nom de Rimatin sur la fiche. Je me retourne vers elle pour la lui échanger mais c'est à ce moment que la prof arrive.

« Alors Romane tu as un problème ? lui demande-t-elle.

- Non non c'est pour Alphonse ici ! »

Elle me pointe du doigt.

«- Bien » Mme Etin se tourne vers moi. « Alors tu as un problème Alphonse ?

- Heu... Non ce n'est pas grave ! »

Je lance un regard noir à Romane qui lui tend ma feuille. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend à celle ça ?

La professeur parcourt du regard ma feuille et me demande :

« - Et bien... N'as-tu pas de préférence d'arme à manier ? Tu es de la grande famille De L'Ange c'est ça ? Tu dois donc être entrainé depuis tout jeune à manier des armes non ?

- Heu... Je m'exerce au fleuret avec mon frère... Mais je ne suis pas très doué !

- Nous verrons cela ! »

Elle met quelques mots sur ma feuille puis s'éloigne rapidement vers un autre élève qui l'appelle.

« - Mais c'est super ça ! s'écrie soudain Romane, me faisant sursauter. Tu manipule le fleuret ? Moi je suis une arme démoniaque et je me transforme en épée a 2 mains, ça ressemble ! Tu vas voir je suis trop stylée ! »

Je suis exaspéré ! Comment peut-elle comparer le léger et noble fleuret avec une vulgaire épée à deux mains ? Je soupir. De toute façon, demain je devrais choisir mon arme, je verrais bien comment elle est.


End file.
